ReVamped
by all3y04
Summary: Kasey, a not-so-normal-anymore girl gets turned into a vampire. How long does it take for her to figure it out?
1. Introduction

I was Kasey, a normal 16-year-old girl [17 in 9 days] with best friends, strong opinions, and pimples. I lived in Lakeville, Minnesota, with my parents and younger brother, Johnny. I was an average, B+ student, and I was overall happy with my life.

Say Goodbye to that Dream.

Now I'm Kasey, the forever 16-year-old immortal vampire. And it was all thanks to Luke. Wondering who Luke is? I'll explain:

Pretty much everybody in the entire school knew that Luke Kolinsky had a big crush on me. Well, sort of. He was always looking at me really funny, like he was in pain. But still, he was always looking at me. In high school, that sort of behavior gave you the title of crusher.

Luke wasn't popular at all. In fact, he was normally avoided by others. People though he, and his whole family for that matter, were incredibly odd. They never socialized with other people. In fact, I don't think he ever even talked to _me._

Then one day, that all changed.


	2. One Being Followed

It was 3 months ago, on this very day, if I remember correctly. Nowadays, weeks fly by like days, years like months. Time is nothing more than a four letter word now.

After school had let out, it was a nice day, so I decided to take a little walk up to a small lake outside the perimeter of the campus. I pulled out books of my locker and shoved them into my backpack messily.

I was so concentrated on what binders I needed to bring home, that I didn't hear or see Luke walking past me. [Now that I think about it, I never heard him coming. He was always so graceful] My only clue was the series of "ooh"s as he glared at me, picking up his pace as he got closer to me. I turned around, and I found myself looking right into his dark, onyx eyes. They seemed even darker than usual.

I looked at him strangely when his pale throat sucked in a whole gasp of air, and didn't let it out until he was past me. _That was kind of rude…_, I had thought to myself. My eyes followed him until he turned the corner.

I fixed my posture, and decided that I wouldn't let him ruin this beautiful day. I closed my locker shut, threw my backpack over my shoulder, and walked out the exit of Lakeville High.

I was halfway up the long hill towards the forest the lake was in when I felt him. I don't know how, but I did. I bent down to tie my shoes, and casually looked over in his direction. Well, I thought it was his direction. He wasn't there. Confused, I kept on walking.

I turned my head, ever so slightly, and there he was. No more than 6 yards away. He was following me. I thought about turning around right there, and demand why he was following me. But I figured that would attract attention, and the last thing Luke needed was to be caught following me.

I waited until I was at least 20 yards into the forest. I turned around, and jumped. He was standing no more than a foot away from me.

"Luke? What are you doing here? Why are you following me? And how did you get that close to me?" I was stuttering, overwhelmed by his closeness. I've never been this close to him, never noticed how he really looked. The only thing about me that had ever popped out was his dark, black eyes. His pale complexion was flawless, and his dirty blonde hair was styled perfectly. He looked… well, beautiful.

"I've been waiting for you," was all he said. What was that supposed to mean?

"What are you ta-"He pulled me in, cupping my small face in his icy, hard hands, and pushed our lips together. I was shocked. And confused. And scared. All at the same time. Strangely, as weird as it was, it felt… right. Sure, it was completely random. But kind of sweet. Definitely dramatic- like a soap opera or something. Yet, I was scared too. His ice cold lips gave my whole body a chill. His lips pulled away from mine, and I was unable to move for the moment. I was still in shock.

My eyes were still closed, when I suddenly felt an unexplainable pain. I opened my eyes and saw his teeth sunken into my neck. Yes, his teeth. My neck. I screamed in pain. I tried to pull away, to run far away from him, but I felt so weak- it was as if my neck were on fire.

And then he left. Within a millisecond, his grasp was gone, his scent out of mind. All I could I collapsed to the floor, screaming an ear-piercing scream. The fiery feeling spread through my entire body.

Then my body went numb.


	3. ALiSONPLOWYSTALTSONJACOBY

I've MOVED!

I've switched my account!

Find the rest of this story at:

..

thanks for reading!



alii.


End file.
